wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/II/15
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XV WINO ANDEGAWEŃSKIE. Po wieściach prawie beznadziejnych o zdrowiu króla przyszła wiadomość do obozu, jakoby lepiej czuł się cokolwiek; a ponieważ wiedziano, jak pilnie mu było stanąć osobiście na czele wojska, rozpowiadano zatem, że skoro król będzie w stanie wsiąść na konia, wyruszy w drogę natychmiast. Dotychczas zaś książę brat królewski, wiedząc, że stanowisko jego jest tymczasowe i że lada chwila zastąpi go książę d‘Angoulême, Bassompierre lub Schomberg, którzy już nawet kłócili się o dowództwo, książę tedy nie działał prawie wcale. Tracił czas na małe podjazdy, bojąc się ryzykować i coś przedsięwziąć, aby raz przecie wypędzić Anglików z wyspy Ré, gdzie szturmowali ciągle do cytadeli Ś-go Marcina i forteczki La Prée, gdy Francuzi oblegali Roszellę. D‘Artagnan, jak wspominaliśmy, uspokoił się prawie zupełnie, i, jak to zwykle bywa po niebezpieczeństwie minionem, zdawało mu się, że ono nigdy już nie powróci. Została mu tylko jedna troska i to niemała, brak wiadomości o przyjaciołach. Pewnego poranku, w miesiącu listopadzie znalazł rozwiązanie zagadki milczenia towarzyszy w liście datowanym z Villeroi: „Panie d‘Artagnan! „Panowie Athos, Porthos i Aramis po sutym bankiecie, wyprawionym u mnie, podchmieliwszy sobie nad miarę, w tak głośny sposób dokazywali, iż naczelnik policji królewskiej, człowiek nader surowy, zmuszony był zamknąć ich na kilka dni w areszcie. Ja zaś spełniam polecenie, i jakie mi zostawili, i odsyłam panu dwanaście butelek wina andegaweńskiego, pochodzącego z mojej piwnicy, które pańscy przyjaciele nadzwyczaj polubili, i pragną, abyś wypił za ich zdrowie to ulubione wino. „Co zrobiwszy, pozostaję z szacunkiem pańskim sługą uniżonym i posłusznym Godeau,  oberżysta i dostawca panów Muszkieterów“. — A to wybornie! — zawołał d‘Artagnan — kochani przyjaciele! myślą o mnie przy zabawie, tak jak ja o nich w zmartwieniu. Z pewnością, wypiję za ich zdrowie z całego serca; tylko nie będę pił sam... Pobiegł do dwóch gwardzistów, z którymi był bardziej zaprzyjaźniony, aby ich zaprosić na wyśmienite wino andegaweńskie, przywiezione tylko co z Villeroi. Jeden z kolegów był już zaproszony na wieczór, drugi znów na dzień następny; zebranie zatem koleżeńskie oznaczono aż na trzeci dzień. D‘Artagnan, powróciwszy, odesłał swoje dwanaście butelek do bufetu gwardzistów, z poleceniem, aby je schowano starannie; w dzień uroczystości, ponieważ obiad był zamówiony na godzinę dwunastą, wysłał już o dziewiątej rano Plancheta, aby wszystko przygotował. Planchet, dumny z wyniesienia do godności marszałka dworu, starał się urządzić ucztę, jak człowiek inteligentny i znający się na rzeczy; w tym celu przybrał sobie do pomocy lokaja jednego z gości, zaproszonych przez pana swojego, nazwiskiem Fourreau, i jeszcze tego fałszywego żołnierza, który chciał zabić d‘Artagnana, a teraz, nie należąc do żadnego pułku, przyjął służbę u gaskończyka, a raczej u Plancheta, bardzo bowiem przywiązał się do d‘Artagnana, od chwili, gdy tenże życie mu darował. Godzina obiadu nadeszła, dwóch zaproszonych przybyło, zajęli miejsca, a potrawy ustawiono na stole. Planchet usługiwał z serwetą pod pachą; Fourreau odkorkowywał butelki, a Brisemont — tak się nazywał rekonwalescent — przelewał wino do kryształowych karafek, bo ustało się po zmąceniu w podróży. Pierwsza butelka miała niejakie męty na spodzie, Brisemont zlał je do szklanki, a d‘Artagnan pozwolił mu wypić dla wzmocnienia, ponieważ nieborak był jeszcze okrutnie słaby. Współbiesiadnicy, po zjedzeniu zupy, zamierzali wychylić pierwsze szklanki wina, gdy nagle rozległ się strzał armatni z fortu Ludwika, i z fortu Nowego; natychmiast gwardziści, sądząc, że chodzi o atak niespodziewany ze strony oblężonych, lub ze strony Anglików, zerwali się i pochwycili za szpady; d‘Artagnan, niemniej zwinny, uczynił, jak oni, i wszyscy trzej wybiegli, aby zdążyć na swoje stanowiska. Zaledwie jednak ubiegli kawałek drogi, a już wiedzieli, co znaczy cały ten ruch i hałas: okrzyki: „niech żyje król!“, „niech żyje kardynał!“ rozlegały się dookoła, a bębny biły na wszystkich punktach. Rzeczywiście król niecierpliwy, jak to już mówiono, dążył bez wytchnienia i przybywał właśnie w tej chwili z całym dworem, prowadząc z sobą dziesięć tysięcy żołnierza świeżego; muszkieterzy szli przed nim i za nim. D‘Artagnan, stojąc w szeregach pułku swojego, powitał gestem wymownym drogich przyjaciół, oni ścigali go wzrokiem, a i pan de Tréville poznał go odrazu. Po skończonej ceremonji przyjęcia króla, czterech przyjaciół znalazło się prędko i uściskało serdecznie. — Przebóg!... — zawołał d‘Artagnan — nie można było przybyć bardziej w porę; mięso na stole nie zdążyło ostygnąć jeszcze!... prawda, panowie?... — dorzucił młodzieniec, zwracając się do dwóch gwardzistów i prezentując ich przyjaciołom. — Oha, jak widzę, bankietujemy tu sobie — rzekł Porthos. — Spodziewam się, — dodał Aramis — że niema kobiet na waszym obiedzie. — A czy jest wino możebne w waszej dziurze?... — zapytał Athos. — Ależ na Boga!... jest wasze własne, drogi przyjacielu — odrzekł d‘Artagnan. — Nasze własne wino?... — zawołał Athos zdziwiony. — Tak, tak, to, coście mi przysłali. — My przysłaliśmy ci wino?... — Wiecie przecie dobrze, wino młode ze wzgórz andegaweńskich? — Tak, wiem doskonale, o jakiem winie chcesz mówić. — O winie, które najlepiej lubisz. — Zapewne, zapewne, jak nie mam szampańskiego, albo szambertina. — Otóż w braku szampańskiego i szambertina, przyjmiecie to, jakie jest... — A, tośmy sprowadzili winko andegaweńskie, zostaliśmy już smakoszami?... — mówił Porthos z uśmiechem. — Ależ nie, wino to od was pochodzi. — Od nas?... — krzyknęli razem trzej muszkieterowie. — Czy to ty, Aramisie ?... — zapytał Athos, przysłałeś to wino? — Nie, może to ty, Porthosie? — Nie, pewno to ty, Athosie? — Nie. — Jeżeli nie wy — rzekł d‘Artagnan — to wasz oberżysta. — Jaki oberżysta?... — Oberżysta Godeau, dostawca muszkieterów. — Na honor — przerwał Porthos — niech pochodzi skąd chce, wszystko mi jedno; spróbujmy wina, a jeżeli dobre, to pijmy! — O, nie!... — rzekł Athos — nie pijmy wina z nieznanego źródła... — Masz rację, jak zawsze, kochany Athosie. Żaden z was zatem nie dawał zlecenia oberżyście Godeau? — Nie!... a jednak to niby od nas była ta przesyłka? — Oto list!... — rzekł d‘Artagnan i podał papier towarzyszom. — To nie jego pismo!... — mówił Athos, znam go dobrze — ja sam, przed wyjazdem, załatwiałem z nim nasze wspólne rachunki. — Cały list fałszywy — odezwał się Porthos — nie byliśmy nigdy zamknięci w areszcie. — D‘Artagnanie — rzekł Athos z wyrzutem — jak mogłeś uwierzyć, żeśmy hałasowali?... D‘Artagnan zbladł, dreszcz po nim przebiegł... — Co ci jest, chłopcze kochany — zawołał Athos tkliwie — cóż znowu się stało? — Biegnijmy, śpieszmy się, drodzy przyjaciele!... — krzyknął d‘Artagnan — okropne podejrzenie przyszło mi do głowy! byłażby to jeszcze zemsta tej kobiety? Teraz znów Athos pobladł śmiertelnie. D‘Artagnan puścił się w kierunku oberży, trzech muszkieterów i dwóch gwardzistów podążyło za nim. Gdy tylko weszli do sali jadalnej, oczy ich uderzył widok Brisemonta, rozciągniętego na ziemi i wijącego się w strasznych konwulsjach. Planchet i Fourreau, biali, jak płótno, próbowali wszelkich środków ratunku; widoczne jednak było, że pomoc na nic się nie przyda; skurczone bólem rysy nieszczęśliwego zwiastowały ostatnie chwile konania. — A!... — zawołał ujrzawszy d‘Artagnana — a! to straszne!... to niegodziwe! pan darowałeś mi niby życie, a teraz mnie otrułeś! — Ja!... — rzekł d‘Artagnan — ja? co mówisz, nieszczęsny? — Mówię, żeś mi dał wina, żeś kazał je wypić... a! chciałeś się zemścić w ten sposób... a! to niegodnie z twej strony! — Nie wierz temu, Brisemont, nie wierz, błagam cię; przysięgam... — O! Bóg jest w niebie!... On cię ukarze... Boże mój, Boże, spraw, byś cierpiał kiedyś, jak ja obecnie! — Na Ewangelję ci przysięgam — zawołał d‘Artagnan, nachylając się nad konającym — że nie przeczuwałem wcale, iż wino jest zatrute i że, jak widziałeś, sam miałem go się napić. — Nie wierzę, nie wierzę — wybełkotał żołnierz i skonał w przystępie męczarni. — To straszne! niepojęte!... — mruczał d‘Artagnan, gdy Porthos tłukł butelki z winem, a Aramis dawał rozkaz, (trochę spóźniony coprawda) aby sprowadzono spowiednika. — O przyjaciele wierni!... — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — ocaliliście mi życie, nietylko mnie, lecz i tym oto panom... Panowie — dodał, zwracając się do gwardzistów — proszę zachować w tajemnicy całe to zdarzenie, którego byliście świadkami; osoby, zajmujące stanowiska wysokie, wmieszane są prawdopodobnie w tę sprawę, a wszystko złe, jak się domyślacie, skrupiłoby się na nas. — O panie mój!... — jąkał Planchet nawpół umarły — o panie! jakże ja się szczęśliwie wykręciłem!... — Jakto, hultaju — zawołał d‘Artagnan — więc i ty chciałeś napić się mojego wina? — Za zdrowie króla, proszę pana; chciałem łyknąć właśnie małą szklaneczkę, lecz Fourreau mi przeszkodził, mówiąc, że mnie wołają... — Niestety!... — rzekł Fourreau, dzwoniąc zębami ze strachu — chciałem go wyprawić, a sam się napić. — Panowie — odezwał się d‘Artagnan do gwardzistów — pojmujecie sami, iż nasza uczta byłaby nader smutna po tem, co się stało; raczcie wybaczyć na dziś; odłóżmy zebranie na później. Młodzieńcy przyjęli grzecznie przemówienia d‘Artagnana i, widząc, że przyjaciele pragną sami pozostać, pożegnali się i odeszli. Skoro gaskończyk nasz i trzech muszkieterów pozbyli się świadków, spojrzeli po sobie wzrokiem wyrażającym, iż pojmują całą ważność położenia. — Naprzód — zaczął, Athos — wyjdźmy z tego pokoju; niedobra to kompanja z nieboszczykiem, który skończył śmiercią gwałtowną. — Planchet — rzekł d‘Artagnan — polecam ci ciało tego biedaka. Pochowaj go w ziemi poświęcanej. Popełnił on zbrodnię, to prawda, lecz żałował. Oberżysta dał im inny pokój, do którego przyniósł jajek na miękko i czystej wody (Athos sam jej zaczerpnął u źródła). W kilku słowach Porthos i Aramis zostali wtajemniczeni w położenie. — A zatem — rzekł d‘Artagnan do Athosa — widzisz drogi przyjacielu, że to walka śmiertelna. Athos pokiwał głową. — Tak, tak — odparł — widzę dobrze; czy sądzisz, że to znów ona? — Jestem tego pewny. — Pomimo wszystko, przyznam ci się, iż jeszcze wątpię. — A kwiat lilji na ramieniu? — To jakaś Angielka za przestępstwo, spełnione we Francji, napiętnowana sromotnie. — Athosie, to twoja żona, mówię ci — powtarzał d‘Artagnan — przypomnij sobie, jak rysopis zgadza się dokładnie. — Byłem pewny, że tamta nie żyje, przecie ją powiesiłem doskonale. Teraz d‘Artagnan kiwał głową. — Ale teraz powiedz, co robić?... — rzekł młodzieniec. — To fakt, że niepodobna zostać tak z mieczem, wiekuiście wiszącym nad głową — mówił Athos — i trzeba koniecznie, w jakikolwiek bądź sposób, wyjść z tego położenia. — Lecz w jaki? — Posłuchaj no; postaraj się dostać do niej i rozmówić; powiedz jej stanowczo: pokój lub wojna! Daję słowo szlachcica, że nic nigdy o tobie nie powiem i nic przeciw tobie nie przedsięwezmę, a ty zachowaj względem mnie neutralność: jeżeli się na to nie zgodzisz, pójdę do kanclerza, do króla samego, sprowadzę kata, podburzę dwór cały przeciw tobie, ogłoszę wszędzie, żeś jest piętnowana, stawię cię przed sądy, a gdy cię wyrokiem uwolnią, w takim razie zabiję cię, klnę się na honor mój szlachecki, zabiję cię, gdzie spotkam, na ulicy, w zaułku, zabiję, jak psa wściekłego. — Doskonały środek — rzekł d‘Artagnan — bardzo mi się spodobał; lecz, jak się do niej dostać? — Czas, drogi przyjacielu, czas sprowadza sposobną chwilę, a taka chwila, to, jak zdwojona stawka w grze: im więcej postawisz na kartę, tem więcej wygrasz, jeżeli umiesz czekać... — Tak, ale czekać otoczonemu przez morderców i trucicieli... — Ba!... — rzekł Athos — Bóg nas strzegł dotąd i będzie dalej strzegł. — Nas samych, wierzę temu; zresztą wszakżeśmy mężczyźni, nasza to rola narażać życie, lecz ona!... — dodał półgłosem. — Co za ona?... — zapytał Athos. — Konstancja. — Pani Bonacieux!... a! to prawda — mówił Athos — biedny przyjacielu! zapomniałem, żeś zakochany. — Dowiedziałeś się przecie — odezwał się Aramis — z listu, znalezionego przy tym łotrze zabitym, że ona w klasztorze przebywa? O! w klasztorze jej bardzo dobrze i spokojnie, a po ukończeniu oblężenia Roszelli, przyrzekam wam, że ja także... — Dobrze!... — rzekł Athos — dobrze, mój drogi Aramisie, znamy twoje powołanie i uczucia religijne. — Jestem muszkieterem tymczasowym jedynie — odparł Aramis pokornie. — Widać, że już dawno nie miał listu od kochanki, — szepnął Athos — lecz nie zwracajcie uwagi, znamy się przecie na tem. — Otóż — rzekł Porthos — zdaje mi się, iż wynalazłem sposób bardzo prosty. — Jakiż to? — zapytał d‘Artagnan. — Ona jest w klasztorze, powiadacie?.. — ciągnął Porthos. — Tak. — A więc, jak tylko skończymy z oblężeniem, wykradniemy ją zaraz z klasztoru. — Trzeba się wpierw dowiedzieć, w którym jest klasztorze. — Tak, to prawda — rzekł Porthos. — Czy nie przychodzi ci na myśl, drogi d‘Artagnanie, że to królowa sama oznaczyła klasztor na miejsce schronienia dla pani Bonacieux? — Tak przypuszczam. — Otóż Porthos nam w tem pomoże. — W jaki sposób, jeżeli wolno zapytać? — Ależ przez swoją margrabinę, księżnę czy księżniczkę, ona pewnie ma wpływ u dworu. — Cicho, sza!... — rzekł Porthos, kładąc palec na ustach — zdaje mi się, że moja margrabina należy do stronników kardynała i dlatego nic wiedzieć nie może... — Skoro tak — odezwał się Aramis — ja podejmuję się wywiedzieć o wszystkiem. — Ty, Aramisie — krzyknęli razem przyjaciele — ty! w jakiż sposób? — Przez jałmużnika królowej, z którym jestem w wielkiej przyjaźni... — rzekł Aramis, czerwieniąc się po uszy. Po tem zapewnieniu czterej przyjaciele, skończywszy skromny posiłek, rozeszli się z obietnicą widzenia się tego samego jeszcze wieczoru; d‘Artagnan powrócił do Minimes, a trzech muszkieterów udało się do koszar królewskich, gdzie kazali sobie urządzić mieszkanie.